


Nsfw Times

by TheLost1ne



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLost1ne/pseuds/TheLost1ne
Summary: A bunch of NSFW works, i needed to write for myself, but now i share it with you all. Most of it is my favorite ship LEWTHUR, where arthur just gets litterally fucked i guess.English is not my mother talk, so beat it.If ya like a chapter and want continuation of it, just tell me or whatever. I dont bite... hard





	1. A thight situation..... wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lewthur defintely in here.... NSFW PEOPLE read the title

This happened before the cave incident~

 

Lewis, vivi, mystery and arthur ran through the hallways, as the huge demonic beast followed them close behind. Arthur yelped and sprinted forwards when the beast swiped at his leg. He could almost feel the long nails graze his leg.  They came at a split up were they all tried to take the left side, but lewis and arthur where cut off by a huge claw comming their way, so they ran to the right side.

Both guys looked to a dead end, a hole in the wall. Arthur looked backwards to the beast and swallowed. _"Art... go"_ lewis said frowning as he held a piece of wood in his hands, _" I cant leave you behind!! Are you crazy!?"_ He growled, but yelped when lewis grabbed him at the vest. _"Im trying to safe your life!"_   He started pushing him in the hole trying to get the smaller male through to the other side. Arthur struggled and yelled angrily _"Lewis!! Im going to kick your ass if im out of this!! Im not letting you sacrefice yourself for me!!_ " He moved a bit and then felt it.

Arthur stopped struggling as lewis tried to push him further, but..... the blond was stuck, hands to the sides of his body, stuck in the wall. Lewis could hear arthur curse on the other side. _"Why didnt you move your goddamn arms!!?"_   Lewis hitted arthurs butt on accident as he wanted to hit his hand.  Arthur yelped and coughed a bit _"I was trying to get myself out!! Now im stuck!! So get me out!!"_ He yelled, but he heard no response _. "Lewis..... lewis buddy?? You there??"_ Arthur looked in his eyecorners to the wall, still no response came.

The beast was gone and lewis smirked, eyes yellow and red, staring down at the smaller males rear. Arthur blushed as he felt a hand go over his rear, slowly moving over his back... his sensetive back. Arthur made a groan _, "l...lew buddy!! If... if this is a joke!! I find it not funny!!"_ He whimpered, hearing no response again. Arthur tried to wiggle but he wasn't able to pull himself free.. he swallowed as he felt the same hand return, placing itself on his ass and squeezing a bit. _"L...lew cmon man!! Stop it!"_ He tried, but once again nothing from the other side.

Arthur wanted to sigh, if it wasn't for the sudden pull at his pants and the cold air brushing over his now bare skin. _"L..lewis!! I know you are there!! Stop it!! Or help me!! Or anything!!"_ , he finally got a response, but it wasn't what he wanted **" oh i will help.... help myself.... hehehe"** lewis his voice was way lower then normal.... oh yeah... demonic beast what tried to possess vivi first... it got lewis... oh no, arthur swallowed as he felt the hand reach down. He had to bite on his lip to muffle his moan as his cock was groped. He felt the warm hand of lewis squeeze his cock and move a thumb over the head. _"O...oh god... oh... oh no"_ arthur said in whispers of hot breath. He always wanted lewis to raw him , somewhere anywhere... but not like this, not if the one of his dreams was possesed.

Arthur gasped as the hand moved playfully over his balls and cock, giving small pleasing shocks through arthurs body.  Arthur moved his legs, trying to get free, but man this felt great... arthur shook his head, no time for those creepy fantasies you are butt naked and a demon (disguised as your damn hot crush) is playing with your junior. He huffed as he tried to kick.  **"Well well well, didnt know you were that longing... dont worry i will give you what you want...."** lewis his voice made arthur dizzy, such a gorgeus voice.... no arthur... stop it...  he snapped out his inner argument when something wet came over his rear, a small squeak escaping his lips. He looked to the wall and frowned, what was going on back there! He growled then made another squeak as the wetness returned. Defintely a tongue... arthur thought.

As possesed lewis licked over arthurs rear, he knealed down and spreaded the smaller mans legs from each other. Starting to lick the entrance and around it. He grinned as he heard muffled noises come from the other side of the wall. He moved closer and inserted his tongue, licking and making arthur wet from the inside. **"Man... delicious and gorgeus.... after this im taking You for myself.... you will be my one and only human slave"**   lewis chuckled, the beast inside loving the noises the small male made.  Arthur panted a bit, not feeling the pressure of a tongue inside anymore, god... this was one of the weirdest days he was in..

he yelped when a finger suddenly got pushed inside. The finger was  big and warm, starting to move around. _"O...oh god... aah... no.. please..."_ arthur gasped for air as a second finger was inserted, scissoring him and spreading his entrance. Arthur arched his back a bit as he bit his lip once again, a third finger was added and the fingers moved around against his walls and spreading him more and more. Arthur breathed heavily as drool started to dribble down his chin. **"Time for the main course...."** he heard lewis his voice say. He swallowed thickly as the fingers pulled out of him, oh no.... did this mean-, his thought got cut off as he heard a zipper go down, yep.... he struggled a bit but got held in place by one big hand.

 **"Oh dont worry...i wont break you right now... else i cant hear your noises anymore... that will be sad.."** lewis chuckled as he positioned his cock at arthurs entrance.  He started to push in as he held arthurs hip tight. He drooled as he heard arthur groan and moan on the other side, a smirk comming over his face. Once he pushed in all of his length he listened to arthurs ragged and heavy panting, man... did that turn him on even more... he grinned as he started to move his hips. Arthur arched his back again and panted, tongue hanging out as drool dribbled down on the floor below. Arthurs body was rocked back and forth, but the wall didnt let him go.

Lewis picked up the pace as he started to thrust his hips forwards and pulled back just to smash back in,  he moaned of the tightness around his cock, arthurs butt squeezed him. He grabbed arthurs leg with one hand and moved it a bit up as he smashed himself deeper and faster into arthur, hitting his sweet spots with every thrust in. Arthur started to moan loud and lewd as he couldn't muffle himself, his hands uselessly stuck against his sides.

Arthur felt himself getting hard and on that moment one of the hands slipped down, grabbing hold of his cock and squeezing it while rubbing it fast. _"Oh.. oh fuck... yes...yes...!"_ Arthur moaned and like a wish come true lewis started to thrust deeper and faster, moving his hand over the length of his cock and thumbing the head of it. **"Such a good slave!! Such a good fucking Delicious slave!!"** Lewis moaned as he thrusted deeper and right into arthurs prostate, receiving a very pleased and adorable moan. **"There~?"** Lewis hummed.. _"yes!! Yes please!! There!!"_   Arthur was overwhelmed by the pleasure, never had he gotten anything like this, he only was able to do a quick handjob to himself when he really needed to... but this this was the real deal.

He drooled even more as his eyes started to roll a bit back, he arched his back and moaned loud. Lewis chuckled as he thrusted once again deep into him, hitting his sweet spots and prostate with hard fast and rough thrusts **, "you feel so amazing, give me more sounds"** lewis breathed out, almost growling the last part as he dug his nails into arthurs skin. He grinned as he heard more lewd moans come from the other side, but he didnt like it that he couldnt hear the complete sounds.

He growled as he letted go of arthur with both of his hands, he grabbed arthurs arms and started to pull with a lot of unhuman strength.  Arthur groaned as he was pulled free, getting bruises and cuts all over his pale skin. Arthur fell down with lewis, lewis sitting on the ground with arthur on his lap, still with his cock deep inside him. Lewis pulled arthurs arms down as he thrusted into him, hearing the now not muffled moans what came from the blonds lips.  Arthur arched his back as he got pulled and pushed on the big throbbing cock of lewis, moaning as his tongue lolled out his mouth. Lewis bit into his neck, making a mark while bucking his hips against arthur.

Arthur tried to move his arms, but the growl lewis made stopped him right away. Arthur panted and Moaned as drool dripped off of his chin onto his chest. _"C...close... close.. im so.. so close!"_ He moaned and gasped for air as he bounced on lewis his lap. " **Cum for me slave.... let me hear your beautiful moans~"** lewis purred as he bucked his hips against arthur. Arthur arched his back and came all over his chest and the floor, making a loud moan as he threw his head a bit back. Lewis growled statified as he thrusted once more into arthur and came against his prostate, filling him untill it dribbled out of him. Lewis threw his arms around arthur, not letting him get away as he licked his neck and made another mark. Arthur panted as he sat on lewis his lap, having small twitches of the orgasm what still went through his body.

Mystery and vivi suddenly came from the corridor, staring at the two. Vivi tilted her head but noticed the yellow and red glowing eyes on lewis, also the loud snarl was a clear sign that it wasnt lewis. Vivi used a slip to try to get it exorcised out of lewis, but before she could succeed it flew out of lewis his body **. " ill be back... i will collect you... my slave"** it purred as it disapeared into the darkness.  Lewis panted and became full red as he still had his cock deep inside his best friend,  who was panting like a bitch in heat. Lewis looked to vivi, who actually liked what she saw. Mystery just facepawed and turned around.

Lewis gently lifted arthur off of himself and placed him down against the wall, looking down he saw what a mess he made.  He became even more red when vivi asked him, if he 'liked it', lewis swatting the blue haired devil. Both looked to the passed out mechanic against the wall, face red, and a small smile....

 

Man good times hahahahahahaha


	2. The wall... part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first chapter mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly the gang trying to figure out what the hay is going on
> 
> LEWVITHUR BABY ot3!!

After what happened....... with the wall incident~

  
  
Arthur had locked himself up in his bedroom, it have already been 4 days since the incident, but he just couldn't look them straight in the eyes. None of them, as all of them saw it, especially lewis, he must've been watching from where he had been held captive inside his mind.... seeing how arthur went loose on him. ..... arthur shook his head, _"nope not going there, let's just forget I exist,"_ he sighed as his stomach growled.  
  
He always waited untill he heard vivi and lewis return to their bedrooms to go take a bite, but he was so busy with his own thoughts that he forgot to listen for the door clicks... but well they kept on going to bed around 11... so, its already 15 past 11 , he must be good to go. He sighed as he stood up, stretching and feeling one of the many bruises he still had from being roughly shoved in and pulled out of a wall... said wall having seen some... interesting stuff.  Arthur shook his head again. _"Stop having that train of thoughts brain!! You are defintely not helping, lewis is vivi her boyfriend... and vivi is lewis his girlfriend.... you gotta find your own,   but man... they are so perfect... i just... i just wished they were like that to me..., wanting to feel lewis... and vivi, both perfect as all pure things in the world!"_  
  
Arthur looked up _, " now im talking to myself... , thats worse then having those train thoughts....... what if they hear me being all...... creepy.... and such"_ he sighed opening the door and leaving the safety of his room. He walked to the kitchen, rubbing the small of his back gently , man walls aint good to your skin...  he huffed as he looked up, the tv was still on? Well one of the two could have forgotten...  he headed to the tv to turn it off. He tilted his head slightly as he looked to the program.  
  
His face instantly heated up, oh man why a smut movie!? He grabbed the remote and switched it off the movie. He panted a bit as his heart rate was quicker. Why would they leave THAT on!? No worse, why were they watching it if they could do it themselves...  he sighed. He looked up when his stomach growled again. He headed to the kitchen and look to a freshly baked cake, pure chocolate cake, his favorite, little orange hearts and stars weere decorating the cake. He blushed slightly,  _"why........ is this here..."_ he tilted his head slightly and then yelped when a voice behind him talked.  
  
_"We.... wanted to suprise you...."_ the voice said in that hot low rumble arthur loved.  He turned around looking to the purple hunk, he called best friend. _"L-l-lewis? W...what are you still doing up"_ arthur swallowed.  _"Oh he is not alone sweetheart"_ vivi chuckled, comming from behind the tall purple hunk. " _We waited for you silly_ " she smiled with that oh so beautiful face. Arthur had to keep himself calm as he longed to just hug her. " _W...why, were you waiting for me, exactly?"_   He swallowed thickly. " _B..because we want to talk..."_   lewis said, turning his face away while a dark blush spread over his cheeks.  
  
Arthur didn't see the blush so he felt horrible, thinking the worst _"i..i...i can explain!!"_ He started to stutter, both vivi and lewis looked up confused and suprised. " _A...actually i i ehm, oh god please... please dont kick me out after i say this..."_ arthurs breathing started to get quicker _"ive been dodging you guys for the past few days because i just felt horrible, you ... you had to experience 'THAT' with 'ME' for crying out loud and i ... i didnt even... no i... i even liked it even though it wasnt you!! And ...and i"_   he held a hand to his chest, close to being at hyperventilation at this point but he couldn't stop his mouth anymore as the words flew out. _"I...i have been trying to... i just... i cant.... i....i"_ now he started to hyperventilate, the stress of his mind came crashing down onto him, he didnt even feel the pair of arms scooping him up, ... did he fall? He couldnt feel... everything started to become blurry, he could hear voices... two voices but he couldnt concentrate on them...  and then.. the sweet relieve of the darkness surrounding him...  

 

  
When he woke up he looked around, was it a dream?? He hoped it was, but wait this isnt his room, he closed his eyes a bit and reopened them taking in his surroundings, wait... this is the master bedroom... THEIR master bedroom, he moved up a bit confused and in shock, untill two pairs of hands pushed him back down. His head hit the softest pillow he ever felt, he looked a bit to who pushed him back. Looking at vivi and lewis, both worried but smiling.  
  
As he tried to open his mouth, vivi placed a finger on his lips, _"no no.... you had your turn to talk... now are we...."_   she chuckled, looking at the sad puppy-dog eyes arthur made, man she will hug him after this.  _"Okay... let me begin at the start.... since mister squeely wont be much help"_   she gave lewis a glare, who just turnt his head the other way so he wouldnt feel the 'daggers' of vivis eyes. _"You can be such a lil shit..."_ she chimed, lewis just chuckling. Arthur was confused and scared, they were sitting on the blankets he was under.... he couldnt escape even if he tried...  
  
_"Alright lets start with the beginning like i said...._ "  vivi cleared her throat _"in the beginning there were three people.... the best friends squad were they called, going through their school life with each other...., two of the three people were feeling emotions... they didnt know what to do with them until the third one pushed them together... they have been happy since... becomming more and more happy each day with the emotions they had.."_ vivi flicked arthurs nose as his expression started to look like that of a kicked puppy.   
  
_"But!!! The two were missing someone else to share their emotions with.... they wanted to be complete..... but they couldnt as they were afraid to freak the third one out... they tried here and there with diffrent little flirts and gifts... but the third one never realized it..."_    arthurs face went half info suprise and shock as vivi continued.   _"They werent going to give up... they wanted to ask the third one to join them... but they were too afraid to be left.... so they stupidly kept it behind... and didnt even notice the third one started cutting himself out of their picture....."_ vivi sighed, lewis looked down in shame.  
  
_"Even when they got their paranormall job... they still where stupid enough to not ask or tell anything... they dragged the third one along as they loved him, not even noticing that the third one only went along for them..... but one day they wanted to tell it..."_   vivi looked to arthur, who had a wondering expression in his eyes, like a kid hearing a fairy tale.  
  
_"But they came upon... a horrible demon, who messed it all up...."_    arthur looked up, remembering the 'incident'  a blush spread over his face.  " _The third one locked himself up.... the second one wouldnt look even the first one in the eye...."_ vivi said glancing over to lewis, who once again looked the other way. She shook her hesd and continued, _"it took the first one 3 days straight, to convince the second one to tell his feelings to the third one with... the first one.... but the third one didnt come out.... until the fourth day...."_ vivi sighed smiling to arthur.  
  
_"What we are trying to say... or atleast me, as mr childish doesnt wanna look at us"_ lewis turnt to face them, a gasping expression on his face. Vivi chuckled and looked back to arthur, gently placing her hand on his cheek _"what we try to say... is that all this time that you brought us two together... we have been missing the third one... who makes us complete...  we.... we want to be whole... arthur,  would you complete us?"_ She smiled.  
  
Arthur stared, mouth open shocked expression all over his face. _"I... i... but, but i will just.... i dont want to, i dont want to break you two apart...  as you two are everything for me... lewis.... as sturdy and handsome looking... is like the sun, giving warmth while also giving me confidence to go on... and viv.... you... you are like the moon, shining brightly through even the thickest clouds... you.... you are even the sky, what shows those beautiful colors of blue where i can stare at forever.... i... i cant come through that..."_ arthur looked a bit to the two, now they were staring in shock. Vivi grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him on the mouth, a small squeak comming from the blond before his face was taken over by the bluenette. He gasped when he was released but soon after his face was once again taken over but now by the handsome purple hunk.  
  
Their lips brushed together in a more gentle kiss then vivi gave, but it was still worth every second.  Once he was released he gasped and looked to them.  _"Arthur... you are the stars what makes my sky shine so bright... you are the soft grass as i walk through the fields..."_   vivi smiled, gently holding one of his hands.  Lewis grabbed the other hand, _"you are the fluffy clouds what keep me at bay, you are the flowers, the trees what makes this picture whole.... we **need** you.....  we **want**... you"_ he blushed.    
  
Arthur just stared at them,  _"w...whats your... answer..."_   they said in unison,  arthur couldnt talk so he just nodded, then yelped as both his now girlfriend and his now boyfriend assaulted his face, peppering the blond with kisses as he tried to call for help.  
  
Mystery watched them from the open bedroom door, a smile on his face a he nodded _"took em long enough"_ he chuckled as he walked downstairs, an unguarded cake was waiting for him~  
  
But nobody noticed... the two glowing eyes outside the window, staring with hatred at the blue and purple as they took _**ITS**_ yellow..... the eyes narrowed as it disapeared, soon to be back..... for the yellow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho~


	3. The beast is back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demonic beast.... eh see him as half beast, half human, 6 arms with claws, three tails, black and red, long ears, sharp eyes and third eye on forhead... spikes.... and whatever,
> 
> Im not gonna draw him cause people know my style~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO AGAIN
> 
> NSFW WARNING BITCHES
> 
> ily~

 

The next morning arthur woke up in the master bedroom, sleeping against a very soft and cuddly blue haired girl, his face heated up as he remembered what happened the day before,  he looked up as he felt someone playing with his hair. As he looked up to the big purple guy, he smiled a little, lewis smiled back and made a small wave. He layed against arthur's other side sandwiching him between himself and the lovingly marshmallow they call girlfriend. _" slept good?"_ Lewis asked with a whispering tone as to not wake the girl, arthur simple nodded and blushed a darker shade of red as lewis kissed his head gently.

  
They started having a small conversation about what they would get for breakfast, as lewis wanted to cook something special for them all. Almost like it was the keyword of a spell, when lewis said breakfast vivi opened her eyes, staring to the two boys. She launched herself onto arthur assaulting his face with kisses,  receiving a startled yelp from the blond made her chuckle. She went over to lewis tackling him out the bed, " _oof_!"  Lewis said laying on the ground holding the blue demon on his chest. " _Bad vivi_ " he huffed, vivi just chuckled in amusement. She gave lewis a passionate kiss before getting up and heading out the room, but not before she made a very dramatic pose and slapped her own ass, receiving a low growl of lewis and another squeak of arthur.   
  
Both boys stared at the door way, hearing the devilish cackle vivi made when she went downstairs. _"Is.... is this...-"_ before he could even get the words out lewis nodded " _you are now stuck with this.... but believe me, this isnt even her 100%_ " he laughed as he got up and headed out the room. Arthur stared a bit, god... he was deep in this already, he couldnt wait for the 100%.  
  
~   
  
Lewis was busy in the kitchen, making some fresh breakfast while vivi and arthur were at the table, mystery looked at lewis patiently waiting for his share. But his tail told that he almost couldnt wait any longer.  On cue, lewis turnt around with the dishes, placing the plates before vivi and arthur and placing one down at mystery " _bon appetit_ " he smiled bright. Mystery and vivi dug straight in, not wasting any time even if it was hot. Arthur on the other hand was patient, or was he? He was staring at something...   
  
Vivi looked away from her food for a moment to look why arthur hasnt started his yet, she waved a hand before his eyes but he just blinked a bit. She followed his gaze and.... oh.... oooooh~ right to their cooks rear~ she grinned and joined arthur in the stare, man lewis looked just delicious in some boxers and an apron~ she chuckled.  
  
Lewis turnt around, hearing the chuckle. He looked to them and looked a bit to his own rear, his tanned face instantly became darker. _"E...eat your food!! You... you-"_ lewis blushed even more when vivi came through,  " _yeah artie.... dessert is for later~"_ she smirked seeing how flustered the blond became as he started shoveling food in his mouth.  She laughed, my gosh she enjoyed this.   
  
Lewis set down his own plate and wanted to sit down when the phone rang, he got up and headed over to the phone, picking it up. " _Yes hello, with lewis pep- oh, mama, yes, yes i will help today,  lots has happened mama... i will tell you once i arrive"_ he smiled as he nodded a bit, he hung the phone up and walked back to the others, " _after breakfast ill be going to the restaurant to help out, two of their waiters called in sick and its a busy start of the day_ " he took a fork full of his food and started to eat.  
  
_"That means that arthur will be watching the house on his own, as me and mystery gotta go to the vet"_ she looked over to said dog who growled as his muzzle was covered in food. _"No growling you fool, you dodged this for long enough you are getting those shots"_ she said in her strict tone, what would probably tame an angry ghost even.... arthur looked to them, first time he didnt needed to work and the others had to... he pouted a bit, _"we will come home soon enough love, dont worry"_   vivi stroked the side of his face. " _Promise!_ " Lewis chuckled. " _Now eat your food_ "  lewis aimed his fork,  both chuckled and started to eat further.  
  
~   
  
Both vivi with mystery and lewis left for work and the vet, arthur stood at the door and waved, even when they were out sight. Man.... why did he feel like this? He sighed as he closed the door and walked to the livingroom. He stopped and back tracked into the hallway, staring to the darker part of the hallway.  Was it his imagination...... or did he just....,  nah his imagination has been running wild lately so yeah, he shook his head as he walked into the livingroom to turn on the tv, what... was already on.... great? He tilted his head as he sat down on the sofa.  
  
Arthur moved his head a bit to look over the couch, thinking that he heard a sound, but nothing was heard over the sound of the tv.  He sighed and rubbed his face, maybe he started falling back to his sleep state... he was awefully tired after all...  he looked a bit to the tv, not hearing the usual noise.  Tilting his head slightly as the tv started to spell out something.... " _h....he, hell.....oh damn...  hello?, wait hello to me or, what is this for channel"_ arthur frowned.  
  
He tried to zap it to another channel but it was on every station, he groaned... " _movie?  Probably.... one of vivis "_ he sighed but stopped when the tv spelled out his name.  He trembled a bit, _"ok.. ok very funny vivi... lewis, mystery i know you are back, but please.... dont scare the blond... you know i hate jumpscares_ "  he whimpered as he held a pillow close to his chest, he looked to the tv  the tv started spelling out more.  
  
_"I..... i h... have.... i have come... to. ...  coll.... collect?  .... collect me?"_ He tilted his head in confusion, his mind thinking about everything that happened,  then it hit......     
The demon that possesed lewis, said it would come back for him.....   arthur got up, swallowing thickly as he aimed the pillow to use as a weapon, or in his case...  distraction. A loud hiss came from behind arthur, he turnt around but got slammed against the ground by a huge demonic beast ...no.. the.... demonic beast.  **"Hello my sweet sounding slave...."** it purred as it licked arthurs neck.   
  
Arthur whimpered and turnt his head away, not wanting that tongue anywhere near his face. The demon took its chance and bit into arthurs neck, making a mark while its tails swayed around.  Arthur made a soft yelp but bit his lip as he didnt wanted to anger the demon.  " **Those two wanted to take you away from me..... but i am not gonna let that happen,  you are mine and i will make you love me..."**   it growled dangerously as drool dripped from its teeth down onto arthur.  
  
Arthur trembled, small tears comming from the corners of his eyes, what can he do?  He is too weak to fight the demon off, he cant scream as no one will hear him, and he was face to face to a goddamn demonic beast. Said beast started to rip at his clothes,  shaking its head violently to get to bare skin.  It looked down to arthurs bare chest, a grin forming on its face. **"So gorgeus.... i want to hear those sounds again.."** it growled as it licked one of arthurs nipples, holding the blond meanwhiles in place with his big claw.   
  
Arthur whimpered more as he tried to move away, only to be still with fear as the beast snarled. **"Ill make you feel like you only need me... like you only want me......"** it grinned, making arthur fear for his life. It moved its slimey tongue over arthurs chest slowly moving down as the blond bit his lip untill it bled.  
  
Arthur trembled looking to the beast as it went down more and more until it was right at his pants. It growled as it ripped the pyjama pants off, moving its snout against his private place. _"P..please dont..."_ arthur whispered, only receiving a chuckle **. "Oh i know you wanted this.... You  where waiting for me... i know it darling..."** he chuckled again before pulling his boxers off and licking his balls teasingly. Arthur tried to push its head away, only to get his arms stuck above his head. He whimpered as he looked to the beast what was about to have its way with him.  
  
He prayed that lewis and Vivi would now magically come through the front door... but no such luck. Tears came at the corners of his eyes as his mouth got covered with a second claw... the beast had 6 claws so arthur wouldnt mess with those...  the beast licked at his private parts, looking to arthur who struggled a tiny bit. " **Oh my love, dont worry i will treat you like you want to...** " it said as a very big and wet tongue slipped inside arthur,  arthur made an audible gasp moving his legs wild before they too got grabbed by the claws of the beast.   
  
Arthur made a muffled sound as the beast moved its tongue around,  arthur huffed and tried to bite, kick, anything but he was not built like lewis, not even strong like vivi. Tears started to move over his cheeks. The beast moved its head up, licking its teeth while moving over arthur. **"Made you nice and wet my dear, now for the main course..."**   it chuckled as arthur pleaded with his eyes as he shook his head.  " **Oh dont worry... ill be... gentle.....  in the beginning"** it laughed.  
  
Arthurs eyes widened as he felt something hot and big at his entrance, he whimpered muffled as it started to get pushed in. He arched his back as more tears streamed down his face. He shook his head wild as it was the only thing he could do.  The beast drooled more as it pushed his big throbbing cock into the small blond **"you feel even more amazing if i fuck you myself"** the beast moved down and licked arthurs neck, still pushing himself in, trying to get all of his length in. **"Aa...aah fuck you are squeezing me so much~"** it chuckled as it held arthur tightly.  
  
It panted when almost all of its length was in, drooling onto arthurs chest, who was twitching and panting of the action. **"Now... lets begin"** it smirked, looking down at the blond who begged even more with his eyes to stop. It chuckled as it pulled a bit back then smashed hard into arthur, who made a yelp.  The claw went off of arthurs mouth to hold his arms.  Both his arms and his legs were stuck, while his hips were held in place. The beast started to thrust violently and hard into the blond,  arthur making yelps and whimpers, begging for it to stop , but the beast didnt listen as it went even faster.   
  
Arthur arched his back when the beast slammed into him, pounding hard and fast into his sweet spots, arthur closed his eyes tightly, panting and making soft noises.  **"Yes... yes thats it.... am i hitting the good spots~"**   the beast grinned as he pounded more into his sweetspots.  Arthur started to softly moan, the pleasure was overwhelming, but this isnt what he wanted!? Wait.... why did he feel.... like this? Arthurs whole body trembled as the effects of the beasts bite finally started to work.  The beast grinned looking down at arthur whos sounds started to get louder and louder by each thrust.   
  
Arthur started to love the beast more and more, looking to the beast made it even worse, his memories of lewis and vivi started to scramble and slowly fade. He panted as he moaned loudly, looking in the eyes of the one he..... _loved_? The beast grinned brightly as he started to thrust into his prostate, enjoying the loud and lewd moans arthur made. **"Yes.... yes thats it my pet.... thats it!! Be loud.. be lewd!"** It grinned as it started to pick up the pace, drool dribbled from both their mouths as the beast pulled and pushed. The beast roared as he started to push in deeper, determinded to get his full length into the small blond.   
  
Arthur arched his back and moaned loud, throwing his head back as his eyes rolled a bit back. The beast took his chance and bit into arthurs chest, smirking as he smashed his hips forwards letting his cock hit against his prostate. The beasts tails swayed around as he started to moan, **"im so close... im gonna fill you... fill you a lot..."**  he chuckled as he made fast thrusts into arthur. Arthur moaned with every thrust, he arched his back again and panted.   
  
The beast pushed his full length into arthur while cumming against his prostate, he made a roar like moan as he panted while arthur moaned loudly and panted, laying limply on the ground.  **"Heh...Hows THAT for a new owner, my little pet...."** it grinned,  arthur couldnt say anything, his body still twitching from the orgasm.  
  
The beast looked up when the door suddenly opened, and a few footsteps were heard. He growled as he was still deep inside arthur, drool dripping down on the blond.  Arthur panted as a few tears fell off his cheeks onto the floor.  
  
Both lewis and vivi stepped into the livingroom, vivi holding mystery in her arms. Their eyes widened at the scene before their eyes. Lewis growled loudly, ready to bash the beasts head in while vivi placed the dog on the ground ready to exorcise him. Mysterys fur raised up as he was ready to go full rampage on the beast. The beast chuckled as it held arthur tightly on the ground **"we can do this one way or another...."** the beast grinned. _"Yeah!! Exorcising and beating the shit out of you for fucking our little flower!!"_   Vivi growled, her words like daggers. The beast shook its head, **"too bad... now i have no choice...... the pet.... is MINE"** it laughed as it used its dark magic to teleport away, taking arthur in the process with him.  
  
_**"NO!! ARTHUR!!!"**_   The three yelled in unison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well goodbye pet- i mean noodle boy
> 
>  
> 
> Hate me you shits


	4. Im lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So lots of shit has been happening but here we go again, eh warnings before hand....  
> I cant even remember. Things?

When arthur reopened his eyes he was in some kind of warehouse...? Atleast it looked like it. his clothes were gone, except for the ripped sweater on, it even was his favorite. Arthur tilted his head, he forgot something important but he didnt know what... it kept on being at the back of his mind,  something screaming at him, but what.....   
  
Arthurs train of thoughts were cut off when a voice behind him chuckled. He quickly turnt around and looked to the beast smiling down to him, he smiled back. Oh that was right,  he was with his one and only love... right?    Why was there still a voice screaming at him, that it was all wrong. He shook his head slightly and hugged the beast.  ' ** _"_ Something wrong my love?"**  , the beast tilted its head. _"Small headache... im sorry, please dont worry about me"_   the beast placed his head against arthur, **"oh i wont worry... i got you here.... just  you and me...."**   arthur smiled but his stomach started to growl. The beast looked up and moved up, **"you stay here like a good pet... then i will get you food ok?"** It grinned as it kissed arthurs forhead and left when arthur nodded.    
  
Arthur wiggled a bit with his feet, then yelped when he felt a buzzing. He looked to his sweater pocket and took out a phone. _"P...hone? Who...."_ he answered the call, as a hysterical upset vivi started to thank the gods that someone FINALLY picked up after 45 calls. _"Artie!!? Artie is that you?!"_   Vivis voice came from the other side, arthur tilted his head, who... ? _"Y..yes this is .. a  arthur kingsmen speaking.... w...who is this??"_ He stuttered a bit,  man warehouses are cold if you only have a sweater on. _"Its me silly.... vivi??"_   Vivi sounded worried, you couldnt see her face from the phone but she and the others looked hella worried.  _"O.ok vivi.... w...where can i help you w...with?"_ Arthur stuttered again.  
  
_"Arthur.... arthur its me vivi... your girlfriend?, lewlew your boyfriend is also here.... but where are you!?"_ Vivi said biting her lip.  _"I got only one love..... and he is getting some food for me... but i may not talk to strangers .... im sorry...."_ he sighed, hearing vivis frantic begging to not hang up, but he didnt know this .....vivi, and lewlew?  Who where they... he huffed as he hung up, not catching the heartbreaking sob of a blue haired girl, who blamed herself.  
  
Vivi covered her face when arthur hung up the phone, struck with the guilt that this was all her fault, SHE wanted to go to the stupid factory, SHE didnt listen to arthurs plea, SHE got him in this mess, and now he is gone thanks to HER doings. She looked up when two big arms moved over her, gently hugging her, _"we will find him.... and no matter what this isnt your fault...."_ he sighed, he knew her way too good, as she always blamed herself for the bad things that happened, she held him gently and sniffed as a tear rolled over her cheek. _"How.... how do we get him back......"_ she looked to lewis, one of the most heartbreaking expressions on her adorable blue eyed face. _"I think i got a way......"_   they both looked up to mystery, who stared at the phone...  
  
~   
  
Meanwhiles arthur looked a bit around hearing some noises snd thinking his lover had returnt. " _Oooh guys look at this...."_ a guy said, holding a spray paint can in his hand while staring to arthur, three other guys came from the corner looking to arthur. _"Wtf, whos that"_ one of the guys raised his eyebrow, the others shrugged. The first chuckled _"i have no clue who he is, but he only has a sweater on"_   he laughed.  Arthur looked down, man bullies were everywhere... he looked back up when the guys came closer, _"heh... what shall we do boss....."_ one with sunglasses grinned, _"lets have some fun... shall we"_ the one in the middle smirked.  
  
It took a while for the beast to return, but when he did he dropped all the food he had collected, looking at the scene playing before his eyes, strangers... touching and damaging my pet? He thought. His fangs slowly  were more and more visible as tufts of fur raised up. He made a mad demonic screech as he charged.  The guys dropped arthur and screamed, but it was all for nothing when they got ripped apart, no one making the exit alive. The beast growled as blood dripped down from his teeth and claws, he looked over to arthur who huddled in on himself, frightened...   the beast walked over to him and gently scooped him up in his arms, **"dont worry... i got rid of the pests, my love"** he purred as he rubbed his head gently against arthurs, **"no longer will i leave you alone.." .** " _promise...?"_   Arthur said in a soft tone. The beast nodded before gently putting arthur back down and heading over to the food.  **"I hope you are hungry... i got a lot of stuff"** it smirked.  
  
~  
Meanwhiles the others came at the tome thomb, mostly they would need duet for their ghost spells and sealing slips and other ghost material.... but this time they needed chloe and her tech, hacking skills. It suprised both duet and chloe, chloe agreed only if she could come along on their next case, vivi sighed but agreed needing her sweet yellow noodle back. Chloe took the phone and started to look for the adress, once she found it she told the others and they were off in a blast.  
  
The three sat in the van, driving down the road to where the warehouse was, lewis gripping the steeringwheel in pure anger, almost breaking it with his strength. _"I will end this beast if i see it again...."_ he growled vivi huffed nodding in agreement ,  mystery growled.  
  
As they raced over the road, through the streets they came at their destination. fog filled the area giving it a very dark and eerie appearance. They looked to each other and nodded, as they stepped out the van.    
  
_"Careful guys"_ lewis frowned as he walked over the docks past very old and wrecked boats, every step made a small creaking noise. They looked up to the warehouse, swallowing thickly. _"Here gos nothing_..."  vivi said softly as they looked around the corner inside the warehouse. Boxes filled the place and... was that blood?? Lewis shook his head as he spotted soft blond hair, he looked up towards arthur and the beast. Arthur looked so peaceful on the lap of the beast, silently sleeping while the beast stroked his head.   
  
_"He..... never looked so peaceful..... .. "_ vivi frowned a bit,  " _he is under controll by that beast.."_ mystery growled softly.  Both lewis and vivi looked to each other then frowned as they looked to the beast. " _Could guess, he didnt even remember us on the phone..."_   vivi huffed, it hurted her deeply to hear arthurs voice not knowing her own....  she sighed as she once again took in the scene, " _ok, lewis mystery create a distraction... i will get our noodle"_ she glared to the beast, both boys nodded and charged into the warehouse yelling like madmen. Arthur woke up scared. The beast placed him down and charged at the two. Lewis and mystery ran away still screaming like mad.  
  
Vivi took her chance and slowly aproached arthur. Arthur whimpered and backed off, _"hey sweetie..... please... dont be scared i wont hurt you..."_ she reached her hand a bit.  Arthur flinched back, but something in him really liked her voice. She moved a bit closer noticing arthur didnt run, instead just slightly backing off. She gently placed her hand on his cheek, smiling as he leaned into the touch. _"I would never hurt you..."_ she moved closer, gently hugging him as tears came from her eyes.  
  
Meanwhiles lewis and mystery now screamed in fear as the beast showed its true form, breaking the boxes and throwing sharp pieces of wood like spears to them. Lewis tried to dodge but got cut in the side, groaning as he ran further.  Mystery growled loudly as he ran. " _What do we do!!?"_   Lewis yelled,   _"we use its size against it"_   mystery looked to a narrow hole in the wall they were heading to. _"Run faster! We will lose it if we escape through there!!"_ Mystery sprinted to the hole, lewis close behind.  Both jumped through the hole as they heard a huge cartoon like crash sound. _"Oh it worked... i surely thought it would just break the walls down"_ mystery raised his eyebrow.  Lewis looked in horror and judgement to the dog.   
  
They looked up as they heard the beast Running back.  Both looked to each other " _VIVI_!!!"  They ran back as fast as they could.  
  
Vivi stroked arthurs head gently, as he layed in her lap softly humming for the nice attention. She softly sang trying to completely calm arthur, not seeing the huge shadow comming behind her. Vivi looked up when a loud growl came above her, she swallowed looking to the beast but held arthur against herself. _"You will pay for what youve done......."_ she growled, _"you better restore his memories or whatever youve done, or ill kick your ass so harsh you will be seeing the sun in your own head"_    the beast chuckled, **"oh suddenly im so afraid...."**   it grinned as it leaned down, sharp teeth grazing vivis back.  She groaned as she felt hot blood streaming down from her back but she refused to let arthur go.  
  
The beast growled as it started losing its patience, ramming its large sabertooth fangs into vivi and arthur sending them flying.  **"HE IS MINE, I WONT LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME AGAIN"** the beast roared in anger, as it charged to vivi.  Vivi moved a bit up looking to the incomming demise until arthur stood before her, protecting her from the beast.  The beast stopped looking down to arthur, a frown comming on its face. _"S...she didnt hurt me.... she good..... please dont hurt her"_ arthur begged, but it only made the beast more angry.  The beast slammed its claw ontop of arthur, knocking the poor male out. " _ARTHUR!_!"  Vivi yelled in panic, blood dripped from arthurs head.  Vivi got up a blue aura surrounding her as her anger piled up.  
  
_"You took our sweet arthur... youve done awefull stuff to him and now..... you hurt him even more... youve crossed the line too many times "_ she growled as the aura started to spin like a mad raging wind around her.  The beast looked up, grinning brightly.   
  
Vivi started to chant something in a ancient language, what made the beast back off.  Her anger spilled off like small bursts of the raging sea crashing against the rocky cliffs.  She moved her hand up, a shining light apearing at her hand as it formed into her trusty bat. She growled as it started to glow with the blue colors of her soul. The beast backed off sensing the danger comming off the small blue female. It growled as it opened its claws ready to attack.  Vivi jumped from her spot raising the bat as she smashed the beast right between the eyes on the skull. The bat did a lot of damage and even burnt the beast, but vivi wasnt done as she started to unleash mayhem on it.  
  
Both lewis and mystery stared from their spot at the door, looking how vivi demolished a beast as big as five bussed stacked ontop of each other. Arthur slowly woke up and took in the scene of vivis destruction. Hit after hit burnt away a piece of the beast untill nothing was left but a few ashes. She growled jabbing the bat in the ashes and huffing as they disapeared _. "No more of you..."_ she growled then looked up as she heard a whimper. Turning around she looked to arthur who looked even more frightened then any ghost who scared him.  _"A-artie??"_ She came closer only to see him back off untill he bumped into a wall and making himself small while he shivered, " _please... dont hurt me..."_ he whimpered softly.  " _But arthur... i defeated the beast .. you remember us dont you... we are your frien-"_   before she finished her sentence, her eyes widened like the others when arthur said the following.  
  
_**"....   .. who is arthur??"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil cackle as i leave the building


	5. The end of the wall fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blergh, cant make titles... ANYWAYS im back from the dead! A shit ton has happened. And i have more shit to come... but dont worry i also got more NSFW FICS TO COME... 
> 
> This will be a series now... of random nsfw stories i think haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes last chap of this piece.... wasnt ment to be longer then one chap anyways gdi
> 
> Also NSFW at the end...l

Arthur walked around in the room, staring to the pictures of himself slightly tilting his head to one side. He walked further but stopped as he saw someone walk by? He took a few steps back staring to himself in the mirror. He started making some motions as his reflection followed suit. He huffed as he bumped into the mirror trying to get rid of the one who copied him only to be stopped by the mirrors wall. He shook his head looking confused as he looked to the other three.  
  
Mystery, vivi and lewis sat on the couch, staring at the confused blond as he explored his new (old) surroundings, being brought to his own home... but he remembered nothing. Vivi called duet and her granny to come take a look, so they were now waiting for their arrival, not knowing what else to do they decided to watch their blond haired friend find new (old) things.  
  
Lewis warned arthur a few times for sharp objects.... even pulled him aside when he came in contact with a sharp kitchen knife. Vivi tried to keep arthur away from the candle, the blond having a very 'wondering' gaze at the small flame on top. Trying to grab it a few times only to burn his hand time and time again.  Its like watching a toddler mystery thought, watching the blond stumble and fall over the same cables he got stuck in a few times ago, scrap that a baby is what he is, mystery thought and rolled his eyss.  
  
Lewis sighed helping the blond up once again, even warning him about the cables again, but the blond was up and gone exploring further again . They watched as arthur found a new interest..... the chimney, vivi sighed as they looked to how arthur tried to look in the fireplace up, only to move his head back and having a new 'black hairdye'  what also covered part of his fsce. Vivi chuckled, then started to laugh soon the other two laughed aswell, arthur looking confused at them.    
  
"Oh artie.... you are such a dummy... man even if you dont remember anything, you are such an adorable boy" she smiled bright, lewis nodding along. "What is, adorable?" Arthur walked to them a bit, tilting his head a little more. "Oh its just what you are, dont worry about it" lewis gently patted the smaller males head, smiling brightly. Arthur nodded slightly, looking up when the doorbell rung.  
  
"Aaaah, that must be them!" Vivi smiled, hopping off the couch and hurrying to open the door. "We've been expecting you two" vivi smiled looking at duet and her granny. "I had to make some things ready" duet smiled, talking in the most calmest tone a human could make. "Ya darned dad better come pick me up, im not walking all the way back" her granny huffed as she walked in, looking around "what a nice tidy house.... totally not your doing vivi... whos cleaning this house" her granny placed her staff and her bag down looking around more.  
  
"O...oh that would be me" lewis smiled waving. "Ofcourse...." granny huffed, rolling her eyes. "Now wheres the memory lost kid" she huffed again and looked to arthur, seeing his empthy expression, " no need to say, i found him..." she walked over to him, looking him over from head to toes. " well this will be taking some time of our scedule... i can see he lost it all..." she glared,  then grabbed some things out her bag once vivi gave it to her. "We need a powerfull spell to break this one..." she huffed throwing diffrent random items out her bag, what seemed to have no bottom....  duet took a careful look at the blond trying to not frighten him, as he seemed taken a back from grannys sudden movements. "We are here to help arthur...." they gently smiled.  
  
Arthur tilted his head not really understanding it, but the calm posture duet made gave him the right signs, he calmed down and sat down on the ground. Looking up at the others he placed his hands in his lap. "Well now that he is behaving we would be able to get rid of this curse...." granny sighed taking a lot of equipment out of her bag. She placed down a lot of spell slips, talismans but also herbs and other ingrediënts, "alright, lewis i want you  to hold the guy down.. as he wont like the following, duet you and i Will do the chanting and vivi and the dog..... "  "mystery" vivi chimed in. "Yeah.. him, you two will take care of the talismans and spellslips..." she said as she started grinding some herbs and ingredients together. Lewis moved behind arthur and gently held him against himself. Arthur looked up laying against lewis his broad chest, it was nice and comfortable so arthur leaned back using lewis as a pillow. Lewis couldnt help but feel his face heat up, man if arthur is back to his normall self he will do a lot of stuff with him...  
  
When granny finished the mixture she smeared it all over arthur, who didnt like it one bit. He tried to wipe it off but got stopped by lewis who held him in place, shaking his head wild the mixture landed onto the others, "ewwww why does this feel and smell so weird" vivi tried to get it off of her clothes, "these herbs arent easily findable so they will grow old... but how older they are how better they work..." the granny chuckled. " what are they supposed to do anyways?" Lewis tilted his head slightly.  "These herbs make sure the spell enters arthur directly, and wont go on the long path.... its like a shortcut, as the long way will hurt him too"  duet sat down, making themselves ready for the chant.  
  
"Well everyone ready... here gos" granny said before both her and duet started chanting. The spellslips and talismans around arthur started to glow and the glow started making a spiderweb of memories what slipped inside arthurs head. Arthur shook his head afraid, but after the 10th memorie he kept silent just staring at the ground when more and more flowed through his mind back to their places.  
  
It took an hour straight for all the memories to have returned, arthur passed out at one point due  to overexhaustion. Granny and duet left the house after they had something to eat and drink. Now the others where waiting for arthur to wake up. Waiting with nerves ready to break open if arthur still didnt remember them..  hours went by until the mechanic finally awoke, rubbing in his eyes as he took in the scene around him. He looked up as he heard a small sound, looking to vivi, mystery and lewis sleeping in a pile. He smiled as he got up silently. Walking over to the sofa with a large cuddle blanket, he moved it over the three gently before heading to the kitchen. Sighing as he looked to the sink, what happened? What did he miss? Why did he feel so empthy? He lowered his head.  
  
He bit on his lip to hold down the sudden yelp he wanted to make as two large arms surrounded him. A deep rumbling laugh came behind him and right in his ear. "Artiee..... can you remember us?" Lewis purred in his ear, arthur could only nod as his face was as red as a trafic light. "W...what are you doing l..lewis?"  He blushed an even deeper red as he felt the hands feel him.  "Just playing and feeling..... but if you dont remember..... i would love to.. help you remember..."  lewis bit in arthurs ear as he moved his hand down into arthurs pants, teasingly playing with his underwear. Arthur made a soft noise as he never liked to be teased for anything but this was probably the worst teasing of all.  
  
Lewis grinned as he felt the others member grow hard against his fingers when he slowly slid his hands in the underwear, the soft noises from the smaller male turnt him even more on as he started to grind against arthurs behind. "I wanna feel you.... wanna be inside you....." he smirked as his hot breath touched arthurs ear "wanna cream you~"  with those simple words he had arthur as putty in his hands. Arthur started to lean against the kitchen counter, making it hard for lewis to resist, but he couldnt... he grabbed the pants of the smaller male and pulled it down. Smirking at the sight before him, ... for a guy, arthur had an amazing figure, perfect curves and a great ass. Lewis leaned over him, covering the small blond with his own big form. "Want to be prepared~?" He chuckled, arthur huffed and shook his head. "Take me, if you dare"  those were the words he would regret in a few seconds.   
  
Lewis pulled his own pants down and smirked as His length throbbed with excitement. He licked his lips as he propped his member at arthurs entrance. "You asked for it..... then youll get it..." lewis grinned as he started to push in. Both males groaned as lewis slowly pushed his member into arthur, arthur held on tight arching his back slightly as he felt how massive it was, remembering the first time he took lewis.... but with the help of a demon. Arthur panted and twitched as he felt lewis his whole length enter him. Slightly drooling he looked a bit to lewis who tried to calm the lust he had. Lewis looked over to arthur who smiled lovingly to him. Lewis blushed and became even more red as arthur nodded his head for him to go, not even needing to speak.  
  
Lewis started to pull back slightly making both groan again untill he started to thrust in and pulling out. The soft moans and lewd sounds arthur made. gave lewis the courage to pick up the pace. He panted as he thrusted into the small blond, making moans and drooling slightly as he held onto soft hips. Arthur held onto the counter as he was rocked back and forth against it, drool dripping from his chin onto the kitchen counter. He shivered slightly as the pleasure builded up in him.   
  
Moaning lewd and keeping his body from being pounded against the counter he pushed back. Lewis slowly lost himself in the pleasure as he started picking up the pace and going even rougher. He started to moan and groan as he dug his nails into arthurs skin, pulling the blod to himself and stuffing the full length back in him. Arthurs moans where not helping as lewis moved his hands from his hips to arthurs arms. He grabbed his arms and pulled him back against him, making arthur unable to move.  Arthur panted as his head laid on the counter while his arms where in the deathlock grip of lewis, behind his back. Lewis moved over to him, growling as he saw the mark the demon beast made on him. "You aint his..... you are ours..."  he growled in his ear as he bit the mark to replace it with his own.   
  
Arthur moaned as lewis remarked him. Still being violently thrusted into. He felt himself getting close to his climax as he arched his back a little. Lewis moved a bit down as he kissed arthurs back, pounding faster into him. Arthur could tell that lewis was close to his climax aswell, as the heavy elaborated breathing was obvious for that. Lewis pulled arthur from the kitchen counter as he growled next to his ear "take it all..."  he panted as he filled arthur. Arthur came together with lewis both moaning and panting. Lewis held arthur as he leaned against the kitchen counter, peppering his neck and shoulderblades with kisses and calling him sweet names, to reward him for being such a good boy.   
  
Both boys looked up as a small hum echoed through the kitchen, staring to the bluenette who had the biggest mischievous grin as she held a camera what showed it was still rolling... "oh... next time, we both gonna sandwich him lewlew...." arthur could feel lewis grin behind him..... oh lord where did he bring himself into... not that he was complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip arthurs buttocks or however u say it
> 
> Short chap is short


End file.
